Love Is War
by Blodhgrama's
Summary: You never stop loving. It's just that one love your heart keeps holding on. No matter how deeply you will try to to bury it, it's not going anywhere. Why? Because deep down inside you know that you can't live without the person you tried so hard to stay away from.
1. This One Person

Hello, I hope you have an awesome day. So I come up with this small idea for a story. Some day I have been in the mood of this kind if you can call it a little _hurt_ story. So I wanted to share it with you. I will probably update when I will be in such mood again _._ But please if you like it, let me know, share your thoughts. There can be some changes in a character's life (the place they live in,…). Rating in later chapters probably will be changed. I will post different size story parts, some will be longer, other pretty short. I hope you will like this, if you do share your thoughts.

I hope you'll have a great day or morning or night!

 **Song: Youth - Daughter**

* * *

 **"This One Person"**

 _ **Your heart knows things your mind can't explain**_

Have you ever lay down in your bed and just think. Think about the people you have ever met. How they looked, what was the first thought came up to your mind when you saw them for the first time. Was it good or bad, does it really matter now?

Or maybe your mind is just concentrating on that one person, who has been ruling your mind for a long time. That one person you tried so hard not to think about, even if you know it's impossible. Even your mind tried to escape from them. Because it terrifies you, what is going to happen, if you let this person in your head.

So you buried him in the depths of your heart. You covered up every single thing about this person. And at the end, you whisper to yourself: 'If I am not going to see, hear and touch him, it's not going to hurt anymore'. But the thing you don't know, is how in fact deep you buried him, maybe just a look going to bring it all up again, maybe just a simple touch, will destroy everything you were working on. Because it's just that one person, you can't imagine existing without.


	2. Standing In Front Of You

**Song: Don't Forget About Me - CLOVES**

* * *

 **"Standing In Front Of You"**

 **I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred me: Since I met you, you've never left.**

Even your shining armor you suited yourself to protect your heart, or giant walls you built around you to save yourself from pain, will hardly defend you from what your heart desires.

I slowly opened my eyes and they met the dark ceiling. It was 4 am now and the room was still sinking in the dark. I slightly turned my head to the side of the bed. The feeling of something missing hit me stronger whenever. Like some strange force was trying to tell me something. So I strongly closed my eyes, trying to shake this feeling.

 _I slowly opened my eyes and they met two beautiful ocean blue orbs. Before I could notice my body was already acting in his own way, my face has spread a huge smile._

 _Alison was looking at me with these two brilliant blue eyes, you could drown in, her messy hair made her look even more beautiful whenever._

 _I gently brushed a strand from her face and whispered "Good morning beautiful". On her face appeared a smile and before she could cover her face with the sheets, I gently took both of her hands and said "Don't' you dare to run from me". Alison looked at me with challenging look "Or what?". After her words a smirk appeared on my face, before she could say anything else, I started tickling her._

 _The laugh filled the room. "Okay, okay, stop" Alison said, laughing and trying to defend herself, but I didn't want to let her go so easily "Say, that you won't hide from me ever again". Her face spread a wide smile, she nodded. I looked down at her as she wrapped her hands around my neck, looking deep in my eyes "I would never, ever what to be apart from you Em". When I felt her hand brush_ _through my check, when slowly through my lips. All this time ocean blue and chocolate brown didn't disconnect even for a second._

 _Alison flipped us over and now she was straddling my waist. I widely smiled at her move and said, looking at her eyes, "I will never geoing to get over you, will I?" she looked with a mischievous smile, "Well, that's a plan". I lifted my eyebrow playfully "Oh, really", "Mhm" she said laughing. "Well, then I will make you never forget me" I said looking at her daringly. Her lips parted, from her eyes you could say what she was intrigued "And what are you going to do about it?" she said seductively._

 _Before she could notice, I lifted up from my elbows making her sit down on my lap at the same time making her gasp from how close we were. I looked deeply at her blue eyes, analyzing every detail of it, at this moment Alison was only mines and I only was hers. When with both of my hands, I took the sides of her face. As our lips were about to touch, I whispered against her lips, "This" our lips blended together to the perfect kiss._

I opened my eyes, looking to the side of the bed, my palm brushed through the empty space. Even if I didn't want to accept it, deep in my hearth I had a pretty good idea what this emptiness was about.

I pulled a blue shark sweater over my head and run out of the house. I just ran, ran trying to clear out my mind. Trying to shake everything what was going right now. To feel the wind in my hair and air in my lungs. Even for a second don't think about the person I will never forget.

The chilly night weather was hitting my face, the second wind blew in my face I felt the ocean and my face spread a smile. After running a few minutes more, I saw two lights appearing in front of me. I slowed down a little,'Who could be driving so late in this area', I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to know who was it. When the car was a few meters in front of me, I stopped and car as well, illuminating me. When my eyes finally adjust to the bright light and could see the person's face, my heart sank.

The various of feelings which was buried deep and perfectly covered inside of my body and heart rushed over, my body froze like every other time. My heart wasn't in my control anymore, she was doing her own thing now, which I never really had a control of.

And here I am, standing in front of the person, I was so terrified and at the same time so desirous to see. The person without I couldn't sleep, without I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. A girl with perfect golden hair, brilliant ocean blue eyes, still looking so damn beautiful and mysterious. Alison.


	3. Dream Of You

Hello, everyone, I wanted to warn you that this chapter is going to be a slightly M.

I hope youhave a good morning, day, night!

 **Song: All These Years - Camila Cabello**

* * *

 **"Dream Of You"**

 **I always think of you before I fall asleep. The words you said, the way you looked. The things we laughed about, the silent moments we shared. And when I dream, I'll dream of you. Because it's about you, it's always about you.**

* * *

All these days, months, even years of hard work you put to cover everything, was simply destroyed in a blink of a second. So now, you stand here, in the dark, covered in a thousand of pieces, trying to stick all the parts back together. You are trying to convince yourself, that this didn't change anything, but you know the truth, it changes everything. Because, now, now you can finally breath again.

Before I could noticed I was in front of the white house, there I have spent the most part of my past two years. I saw the light ignited, so I ran up the stairs and I pushed the doors open. _'You know these people never lock it, even after all that happened'_.

As I got inside the house, I turned right and entered the kitchen. On the other side of the table I saw a handsome man with a white tank. "Damn, Fields why you have to do this every time?" said the man taking a deep breath, trying to get rid of this uncomfortable sense. "Well, if you lock your doors time to time it won't happen." I said throwing my hands in the air.

The man looked at the clock hanging on the white wall, "It's 4 am marathon coming back or what?". "Really funny Dominic, and that wasn't so bad," he held his hands up in defense. "Well, it's 4:30 am now and that wasn't good ether".

I was so distracted about the latest event, that I forgot it was still very early in the morning. "Oh, I totally forgot about the time. I just wanted to get some of my stuff," I said, rubbing my neck, while sitting on the bar chair. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep either, want some water?" said Dominic opening the fridge. "Em?" he turned around, because he didn't hear the answer.

"Mhm?" I asked, his voice brought me back from my deep thoughts. "What's happening?" he asked, closing the fridge an leaning against the kitchen corner. I looked down at the table, interlocking my finger under my chin, my eyes scanning every scratch on the table surface. I couldn't stop thinking what I saw about. A part of me wanted to get over it and forget it. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me and it wasn't her. It wasn't her beautiful ocean blue eyes, her perfect golden hair. Why would she even be here, even if she would why at this part of this huge city? But the other half, much bigger part, knew that it was her. Because no one who Emily have ever seen or met could compare to Alison. She wanted to see her again, wanted to know why she is here, she wanted to sense her one more time.

"Is everything okay, Emily?" I clenched my jaw and nodded, I couldn't lie to him, to theses people, who has become the part of the family. "It didn't seem like that," said concerned Dominic. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second and then I opened them looking up at him. "I saw someone," Dominic narrowed his eyebrows. "Someone long seen, someone I too deeply care about to just let go, someone important..."

Dominic was looking into Emily eyes, he hadn't seen this look from the day they met in the Dominican Republic. The eyes full of unconditional love, unbearable pain and unspeakable longing at the same time. But this time, these emotions which were filling her eyes was a little different. You couldn't say if it was more difficult or more complicated. Whatever it was, it let true Emily out.

"Can I help you somehow?" asked Dominic. "Can we just not talk about it right now, I want to think everything through at first,". "Sure, but you know where to find me," Emily smiled and nodded, she wanted to change the subject. "Are you still working on your Charger?". "Yes, that car just asks me to work with her," they both chuckled. Dominic looked over to the clock and then back to me, "Your room is still the same, you should try and take the nap, because we are going to Derek's in a few hours, right?" "Emily smiled "Right,"

* * *

 _Emily slowly opens her eyes due to a soft brush through her cheek, then a slight touch rushing up her arm. She blinks a little letting her eyes get used to the cozy light surrounding the room. Emily sees the blonde straddling her lap, looking at her with those two blue mysterious orbs._

 _"Good morning love," Alison said. Emily's chest filled with warmth, she didn't feel in ages._

 _"Morning, what are you doing here Ali?" still pretty sleepy asked Emily._

 _"Well, you didn't answer my texts, so I wanted to show up, then" she said with a smirk._

 _"Oh, I am sorry Ali, I didn't notice," said Emily. Still a little confused why blonde was sitting on top of her. That didn't mean that she doesn't like it, she just was curious._

 _"Don't worry about that Em," she said seductively, moving her fingertip through brunettes bottom lip._

 _Emily gasped at blondes gesture. For a second she looked through the bedroom window, it was still pretty dark outside._

 _"What time is it Ali?" she asked._

 _"5 am," said Alison brushing her fingertip down brunette's jaw and then down her tanned neck. Emily held her breath due to blondes touch, "And why we had to meet so early?"_

 _On Alison's face appeared a devilish smile. She leaned forwards and whispered in her ear "Because of this," Emily felt how her skin shivered. Alison leaned back and seductively pulled her shirt over her body._

 _Emily's breath hit and she felt like the temperature of the room has risen, when she saw Alison in front of her with just in the sexiest black underwear that Emily could ever imagine. She scanned every inch of blonde's skin, making sure she didn't miss a spot. Alison gently took Emily's hands, she brought them to her neck and started slowly pulling down her body. When Emily's hands reached blondes breast Alison's lips escaped moan and she dropped her head back, of the feeling. Emily bit her bottom lip of sensation._

 _Still holding Emily's hands firmly, she drags them down to the sides of her stomach and finally places them on her hips. For a second Alison looks at the brunette with her now dark eyes and a devilish smile._

 _Before Emily could realize blonde leaned forwards and attacked her neck. Placing wet kisses across the brunette's neck and sucking at her pulse spot. Emily bit her lip even harder and lifted her head, giving Alison more access to her skin. Alison sucked harder, making sure she left the mark. Emily lips escapes a loud moan and Emily could feel Alison smile on her skin. Alison pulls away to admire her masterpiece._

 _When Alison looks at Emily, her chocolate brown eyes were a darker shade than usual. Alison draged her hands down until it reached the bottom of Emily's shirt. Emily quickly lifted up causing Alison to sit in her lap and gasp of surprise._

 _As Alison pulled Emily's shirt of her way, before she could do anything else, Emily rolled them over and now was on top of the blonde. On Emily's face appeared a smirk, when Alison gasped of unexpected turn. Emily looked down at the most beautiful person she has ever laid down her eyes on. "You are so gorgeous Alison" with a sexy voice said Emily. She leaned towards Alison's neck and started placing warm kisses down her neck. Alison closed her eyes due to the sensation of Emily's hot lips against her skin. Brunette placed soft kisses on the blonde's collarbone, shoulder, then back to her neck and down until she reached her chest. Then she pulled back a little, Alison shot her eyes open because of the lost touch._

 _Alison's hands travelwd down teasing brunette's skin, it stopped at Emily's perfectly toned stomach. "You are so beautiful and hot," with a husky voice said Alison. Alison took a deep breath as her sight traveled up Emily's heavenly body until Emily's and Alisons's eyes met._

 _They were looking at each other with passion and desire in their eyes. Alison wrapped her hands around brunette's neck and smashed their lips together. Emily's hand tangled in blonde's locks, as Alison wrapped her legs around brunette's hips, pulling Emily even closer. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. Emily grinds her hips against Alison's. They moan into each other's mouths, sending electric waves into each other bodies. As they finally pulled away the necessity of oxygen, they connect their foreheads, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Their lips lightly touching._

 _"Em" said Alison against brunette's soft lips, still heavily breathing. "I love you" she felt as Emily's lips formed a bright smile. Emily started placing kisses up the blonde's jawline until she reached her ear. She bit on her earlobe sending shivers and whispered in a husky voice, "I love you too Ali"._

* * *

I shot my eyes open. I was deeply breathing and sweating. I looked around the room, realizing it was a dream. I took a deep breath and touched the spot on my neck where suppose to be a hickey, of course where wasn't.

I heard a familiar voice coming from from the downstairs. As I got down the stairs and showed up at the kitchen, I heard a cheerful voice calling my name and then a hug. "Em, it's so good to see you" my face spread a close lips smile. "It's good see you too,"after a second a girl with dark shoulder-length hair pulled back and as she went towards the fridge, she asked "Is 2 am marathon started again?" before I could say something Dominic came up from behind. He rested his hand on my shoulder as he passed near me saying "No, this time it was 4 am marathon," Letty laughed, shaking her head as she sat on the chair next to the table. I just rolled my eyes. "Are you guy's going to Derek's?" I nodded as Dominic approached next to Letty. She Looked up at him and smiled "Yes, we are leaving now," they shared a quick goodbye kiss.

I always like their relationship with each other, all the things they have been through. Two people looking lovingly into each other, two first loves, wife and husband, two best friends.

"Are you coming, Em?" asked Dominic. "Yeah! See you soon Letty" I said, waving to her "Bye"

We sat at his 69 Charger Daytona. "Thank you for not saying anything about this morning" Dominic looked at me "You are going to tell everyone when you are ready" I nodded. "Thank you Dom," he looked confused a little. "For everything you guys have done," he smile and said "I thank you too. I hope you feel better?", "Yeah, I do" I looked outside through the car window _'Until I am going to see her or hear her, I don't' know what is going to happen then'_. "Okay, let's go now, because Derek wanted us to meet someone" Dominic said starting the engine "Really, who?" Dominic shuddered his shoulders "We will find out soon".

* * *

They pulled next to Derek's huge garage there you could find everything you would need for any transport, _'literally any'_. As they entered the building, they saw a handsome man with a dark shirt, his black hair was a mess, but he still managed to look pretty good, leaning against the dark mustang.

"Emily, Dominic is so good to see you," said Derek greeting his friends. They three shared a hug and a handshake. "It's nice to see you too, so what was so important you wanted to show us,". Derek smiled widely, "Well, first of all, Dom, I finally got you the machine detail you have been waiting for. And I want you guy's introduce to someone…" and on his words a voice came up from behind the car.. "Cousin, I have been searching for you everywhere," that voice I could recognize anywhere, in a train station, crowded street or blank dark. The voice which visited in my dreams, a voice that was forever trapped in my mind, a voice that I loved. Next to him appeared a figure with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. Alison.

My body froze, my breath hit, my heart started beating like crazy and all I could do is to watch her. How her lips escaped the gasp as she saw me, how her eye's pupils widen at the sight in front of her, as she clenched her fist trying to control her emotions. As good as she could control and hide her emotions, she couldn't escape from me, from the person who has been studying her for such a long time.

Standing in front of her made me go crazy. I wanted to scream, to say everything I was feeling and at the same time I wanted to pull her by the waist and kiss her like it was just two us. And all I could hear was her saying _'If she can pick?'_.


	4. Another Love

I edited this chapter a little.

I hope you will enjoy it!

Have a good morning, day night!

 **Song: I'll be good-Jaymes Young**

* * *

 **"Another Love"**

 **I think she was afraid to love sometimes. I think it scared her. She was the type to like things that are concrete, like the ocean. Something you could point to and know what it was… And I think that's why she struggled with love. She couldn't touch it. She couldn't hold on to it and make sure it never changed.**

Remember when you were busy burying everything in the depths of your heart. Every single thing about the person you wish you could forget. The hearth you tried to escape from was trying to do the same. This person spent so much time and energy beating himself for what he did to you. He was trying to stay away from you, because he thought you will be happier this way, even if he will never be without you. So he tried so hard to cover everything up, making sure nothing will ever escape or break it. This person restored the old fallen walls that once were around him, the ones you tried so hard to destroy. But your voice never really left his mind, your touch was never forgotten by his skin and your eyes was still the only think he could think of. No matter how deeply it was buried in this person's heart, everything about you was just too strong to hold it all in.

I swung the doors open, bursting inside of the house. My hands full with various of papers from work. _I know, they said that I have a free time off the job until I find the my own premises, where I could work, but what else I could do?_

In third time I somehow managed to kick the doors closed behind me. In the house was dark and silent. "Jason?" I shouted, making sure the place was really empty.

The relationship between my and my brother Jason was better than ever. A few weeks ago, he came back home from his trip, to just after a couple of weeks, he will be heading to the other destination. Even if I was sad he will be leaving again, I was very happy for him that his created campaign that was working wonderfully and he was managing to help as much people as he could.

In third time I somehow managed to kick the doors closed behind me. In the house was dark and silent. "Jason?" I shouted, making sure the place was really empty.

The relationship between my and my brother Jason was better than ever. A few weeks ago, he came back home from his trip, to just after a couple of weeks, he will be heading to the other destination. Even if I was sad he will be leaving again, I was very happy for him that his created campaign that was working wonderfully and he was managing to help as much people as he could.

I tossed the papers on the kitchen table and then I was about to sit next to it, I heard a familiar melody coming up from my phone. I looked down at the screen to see the name popping out, "You just couldn't resist Jason, could you?" I said to myself before answering the phone.

"Yes," I said. "Hey, Alison!" I heard a man's low voice from the other side of the line. "What's up!" I said filling my voice with as much energy as I could. "Jeez, you sound horrible!". "Oh, well, thanks, I am good how are you?" I said, rolling my eyes, but smiling "Come on, Ali you know that I can tell when you are trying to hide something." I rolled my eyes one more time. "I know you won't accept it, but it's okay." We both chuckled. Even if I didn't want to accept it was true. "By the way, congratulations with a promotion." he said cheerfully. "Thank you Derek". "But there is something I still don't understand?" "Ugh?" I said, looking through the window into the now dark sky. "Why are you working if they said not to?" I smiled to myself "Since when Alison DiLaurentis not make, but do orders" As I said I heard him laughing from the other side. "That's true, but you know what I mean" "I… What else would I do?" "Well, for example searching for the office here in the town?" "Derek…" "I know it's hard Ali, but…" "No, you don't…" I whispered to myself looking down at the table for a second and back to the clear sky. "Ugh, did you say something" I heard him asking. "No, it's nothing" "Right, so I want you to come into the town, because I missed my favorite cousin and you need to finish the job and not that kind of work that you are about to do right now" "Derek, I don't know…" Before I could finish he cut me. "Yes, you really do… Sit at the next plane, I will be waiting, bye." Before I could say anything else he finished the call.

I slowly put the phone down on the table "Great," I said, rubbing my head. _Don't get me wrong, I loved and missed my cousin, but it was hard. It was just difficult to go there, even if I won't even meet her in that huge town. The thing that we will be in the same city, was just too much and at the same time so less to me._

* * *

I couldn't believe it was happening, that I was really doing it. It seemed so crazy, maybe even selfish, but it felt so right and for the first time in while it was the thing I really wanted.

I was 7 am and I was walking down the path towards my flight gates. The airport was already full of people. As I finally reached it I sat on the one of the chairs. I heard my phone rang.

"Hey Jason". "Ali, there are you?" he said in his still husky morning voice, but then the woman's voice come up alerting the people that in five minutes the gate 5 will be ready to welcome passengers. "Oh, you are really going there," he said. "I am, I don't know why?" I somehow could feel him smiling through the phone. "I know that you know. Ali, you are doing a right thing. Don't doubt that." It was silence. "Just remember what I said to you the other night, okay?" "Okay," I said smiling, remembering the conversation. It was a couple of comfortable seconds of silence. "You know you could have asked me to drive you in the airport". "I know, but I wanted to think some things through and didn't want to bother you" I heard he chuckled "Come on, Ali you would never bother me." I smiled at his words. I heard how the voice came up once more announcing that the gates are open for passengers. "I have to go now" "I know, have fun Ali!" "Thank you, you too" He chuckled "I will miss you," I smiled. "I will too, bye".

* * *

So now you stand here. In front of this person, your heart was so long waiting for. The person who is also holding his breath, clenching his hands so hard that he will stand still, trying to control his heart. You stand in front of another heart. Heart who has finally broke free, heart that only could belong to you.

Even if that cold frozen mask hides it all and you can't see the truth. Your heart knows. Those those two hearts were waiting so long to finally belong to one another again.

I don't know how long I was looking at her, how many thoughts ran through my mind, how I was still managing to stand still in the same spot. Maybe because the thought of her standing in front of me made me freeze, not only from the fear of seeing her, but also from desire.

"Alison, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends," said Derek as he pointed at the stunning brunette and handsome man near her. "This is Dominic and…" before he could say anything else, I cut him. "Emily" my lips escaped the words before I could catch it. Derek's and Dominic's face spread surprise and confusion. But all this time Emily's eyes never left mine. We were looking at each other not believing this was real and happening.

She looked a little different. Still, as stunning as I remembered, even more beautiful if that was even possible. But she seemed stronger, not only her body, you could feel how her body was using the confidence and strength trying to defend himself from the people who causes pain. But in those chocolate brown eye's even if she tried to cover it you could still see this warm and care.

You know, it was hard to just stand there. All I wanted was to run and hug her and never let go. Tell her everything, for her to tell me everything no matter how painful and hateful it be, because maybe even with a slight chance for something good.

"Hi Alison" I felt how my body relaxed as I heard her voice. This sweet, soft voice. "Hey Emily". At the side of my eye I saw how Derek glanced at me, when back to Emily and when he was about to ask something, we heard someones phone rang.

Not breaking an eye contact Emily slowly pulled her phone from the back pocket of her black jeans. She glanced at the phone, then at Derek for a second and back to me. "I am sorry I have to take this," she said like apologizing that she needed to break the eye contact. Everybody nodded.

I followed every Emily's move as I hear Dominic say. "So, you are Alison,"I looked at him "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Dominic,". "Oh, call me Dom" he smiled a little, "You know Emily, right?" I kept glancing back to Emily, _'Who she could be talking to, about what?'_ "Yeah, I know her for a really long time." Dominic nodded. "Well, then it's even better. As I was planning I wanted to invite you Derek" he looked at the cousin. "To our Friday barbecue night" and then back to me "And we will love if you will join us Alison," At this moment Emily ended her call and went back to the group connecting her eyes again with Alison. "What do you think Emily?" said Dominic looking at her, brunette glanced at him confused, "Should Alison join us on Friday night?" Emily looked back at me, if I didn't know her so well, I wouldn't noticed, but for a second on her face appeared a surprise, but she quickly covered it, she genuinely smiled and said "You should, you really do" I stood there frozen for a moment. "Well, then I will," I smiled back at her.

Emily leaned towards Dominic and whispered him something. Dominic's face didn't change. "Already?" he just asked and Emily nodded. "Okay, it was good to see you Derek, but we have to go now. I will send someone to pick the detail later. Of course, it was nice to meet you Alison and we will see you on Friday night," he said and smiled slightly," Derek nodded. "It was so nice to meet you too Dominic. See you soon Emily" I said. "See you soon Alion" said Emily looking at me one more time before heading out of the garage.

And now, standing here, all I could think of was _'Than I will see Emily again?'_ and I knew the answer _'Friday night'_.


End file.
